La bella y la bestia
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Irónico" Pensó. Que los papeles se hubieran invertidos. Y que ambos resultaran ser la bella y la bestia. Sasuke&Ino.


**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con un One-shot SasuIno dedicado particularmente a todos aquellos que pidieron si podía hacer un segundo fic de esta pareja, aunque no se como habrá resultado. En todo caso, sigo fiel al ShikaIno pero escribir estos One-shot mientras escribo las demás historias me despeja y me da perspectiva. Aunque, en fin, no quiero aburrirlos. Espero que les guste y esté a la altura de sus expectativas y, si no es mucho pedir (y dado que es la 2da vez que escribo un SasuIno), me gustaría saber su opinión. Qué les pareció y demás. Claro, si no es abusar demasiado de su bondad. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**La bella y la bestia**

Ino era hermosa, de la cabeza a los pies. Intocable. Aquella que todos deseaban tener pero que ninguno podía poseer. Aquella que, con una mirada, un batir de sus largas pestañas o un mecer de su dorado e impecable cabello, era capaz de desarmar al hombre más fuerte. Aquel que la mirada o aquel que ella quisiera. Con tan solo la señal más simple, más insignificante, podía doblar las rodillas de quien deseara. Podía, incluso, desencajar a quien quisiera y jugar con las piezas como si se tratara de un rompecabezas hasta que se cansara y terminara rearmándolo a su antojo o simplemente dejándolo en pedazos. Era perfecta, o la definición general de lo que ello significaba –pues Ino sabía muy bien que la perfección no existía y que ella, por encima de todos, estaba mucho más lejos de la perfección de lo que el resto se obligaba a creer. Ino era la muñeca, con sus perfectos ojos de vidrio azul y su piel blanca pulida. Aquella sentada en el escaparate, observándolos a todos desde arriba y desde detrás del cristal. Siempre con una sonrisa hermosa pero plástica, nunca real. Ino, la Ino que todos veían, no era real. Pero ese era el precio de la belleza. Y lo que había más allá de esa belleza era otra historia.

Ino era la bella, porque era deseable e inalcanzable. Porque era perfecta. Y porque no había en ella nada más que belleza.

Sasuke era hermoso también, de la cabeza a los pies. Era igualmente de intocable, porque había decidido retraerse del mundo para satisfacer sus propios objetivos. Aún así, tenía el poder de –con una mirada de sus ojos hipnotizantes y carmesí- desarmar a la persona más poderosa. Hombre o mujer, era indiferente. Sasuke podía, con una mirada, con tan solo alzar ambos párpados, deslumbrar a quien lo observara y encerrarlo en el más hermoso y desesperante sueño. Podía hacer creer a quien quisiera lo que él deseara. Podía jugar con sus mentes y crear una realidad ficticia donde él y solo él reinara. Podía también, desencajar a su presa y jugar con las piezas como si fuera un rompecabezas. Solo que él, cuando se aburría, no volvía a reorganizarlas. Simplemente las dejaba esparcidas por allí, tiradas, como si carecieran de valor alguno. Y, para él, lo hacían. Sasuke era frío y cruel, a pesar de la belleza que su piel de alabastro y su cabello azabache despuntado revelaban. Era despiadado y no mostraba misericordia alguna. Sus ojos, podían crear tanto admiración, fascinación, como miedo, terror y desesperación. Sasuke también era hermoso, como Ino, al menos por fuera. También era la definición de perfección, al menos la que todo el mundo parecía compartir. Y eso lo hacía del todo peor, porque el monstruo es solo tan bueno como lo es su disfraz.

Sasuke era la bestia, porque repudiaba lazo alguno con otro ser humano. Porque quería dejar atrás su humanidad. Y era el peor tipo de bestia, porque vestía piel de humano; y una hermosa, eso era.

—Sasuke... —gimoteó una vez más Karin colgándose del brazo del Uchiha como si su vida pendiera de ello. Éste, como era de esperarse, fijo sus ojos negros cargados de desdén y repulsión en la mujer prendida a él. Y, como era de esperarse, Karin pareció notarlo o simplemente lo ignoró. No que a él, Suigetsu, le importara. Sasuke era frío y calculador y odiaba el contacto físico innecesario. Aún se preguntaba, a pesar de los años, porque permitía a aquella insufrible mujer hacer aquello una y otra vez. Si quisiera, habría podido cortarle la garganta de un ligero movimiento hacía demasiado tiempo atrás. Pero Sasuke no era de esa forma, no porque sintiera algún apego a la mujer; porque no lo sentía, así como no lo sentía por él y por Juugo, sino porque era un utilitarista. Un hombre práctico y, para él, ellos tres eran solo peones. Sus peones. Y hasta que tuvieran algo que él pudiera utilizar de ellos estaban a salvo. Hasta entonces, Sasuke sería incapaz de colocar un dedo sobre los cabellos escarlatas de Karin. Además, la prolijidad característica de Sasuke le imposibilitaba realizar tal acto descuidado. Si fuera a realizarlo, sería de forma rápida y limpia, y no recurriría a métodos tan sucios, pues a Sasuke no le gustaba mancharse con sangre. A diferencia de él, que disfrutaba la masacre y el desorden de la sangre y el sufrimiento a su alrededor. Y, aunque era él el brutal, y aunque era Juugo el monstruo. Sasuke era la bestia, porque lo hacía con una gracia y un aire de libertad y despreocupación tan grande que resultaba perturbador. Sin derramar una gota. De que otra forma, sino, alguien brutal como lo era Suigetsu y un monstruo como lo era Juugo, se subyugarían a alguien como Sasuke. De que otra forma podrían temerle. La oscuridad de Sasuke era mayor que la de todos ellos juntos.

—Sasuke... ¿Por qué nos dirigimos hacia allá? —volvió a ronronear Karin y, esta vez, Sasuke se apartó del agarre similar al de una serpiente que mantenía la insufrible mujer sobre él.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —replicó, indiferentemente; haciendo que la joven mordiera su labio inferior. Si se tratara de otra persona, Karin probablemente hubiera gritado en respuesta que si lo era, porque era a ella a quien estaban arrastrando. Porque Karin nunca había sido el tipo de persona que silencia sus opiniones y pensamientos, pero Sasuke era distinto. No por la supuesta atracción que ella sentía por él, sino porque –muy en el fondo- Karin también percibía esa oscuridad y le temía. Porque ella podía _olerla_.

Aún así, nada de ello hacía que Suigetsu perdiera su sentido del humor. Y fastidiar a la pelirroja era uno de los pocos placeres que podía permitirse viajando constantemente y de esa forma. Ya que, otros placeres, le eran negados. Por lo que, contemplando la expresión de indignación de la chica, rompió en desvergonzadas carcajadas. Mostrando su filosa y serrada dentadura en el proceso.

Violentamente, ella se volteó a él —¿Y tú de qué te ríes, idiota? Aún estamos detenidos por tu culpa.

Pero este no pareció ofenderse por nada de lo que ella fuera capaz de decirle. De hecho, no había nada que Karin pudiera decirle que lo afectara de alguna forma u otra. Nada. Así que, poniéndose de pie lentamente –muy, muy lentamente- de la roca en la que permanecía sentado, colgó su gran espada en su espalda y caminó hacia ella. Inclinándose y sonriéndole socarronamente —Eres tan desesperada.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! ¡Yo no-

Una voz profunda y carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, la detuvo de continuar despotricando y quejándose por un período aún más largo de tiempo —Karin.

Ella se envaró y sonrió, volviéndose al hombre con una sonrisa inocente y ojo provocativos. El problema con Karin, pensó Suigetsu, era que la mujer era demasiado vulgar. Demasiado al alcance de la mano y demasiado desesperada. Aún en sus mejores momentos, Karin era incapaz de doblar las rodillas de algún hombre sin importar cuanto batiera sus pestañas y cuando frunciera sus labios. Todo en ella gritaba desesperación, oportunidad y una fácil posibilidad. Y no había nada de divertido en ello, no había nada de divertido en la caza de tan fácil presa. Karin no estaba a la altura de Sasuke ni nunca lo estaría, eso era un hecho. Aunque a veces dudaba de que Sasuke tuviera algún interés de cualquier tipo en todo lo relacionado al sexo. De hecho, el hombre parecía asexual.

Aún así, no se quejaba. Suigetsu no tenía ningún tipo de objeción ni era quisquilloso en lo referente a mujeres.

—¿Qué miras, fenómeno? —espetó Karin recelosa de sentir la mirada voraz del hombre sobre ella.

Él parpadeó y rompió a reír. Aún si Suigetsu no tenía objeción alguna, no había forma en que esa endemoniada mujer loca de temperamento explosivo y boca enorme pudiera atraerle. Era ridículo —Tú no aguantarías conmigo.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —chilló histérica. Horrorizada.

En ese instante, la voz calma y relajada que había permanecido hasta el momento en el fondo de la cuestión, se dirigió al líder del grupo atrayendo la atención de ambos —¿Qué haremos?

Sasuke miró a Juugo —Iremos en esa dirección, como dije antes.

El hombre de alto, de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos serenos asintió. Aprontándose para retomar el viaje. Suigetsu, curioso, preguntó el motivo de porque el súbito cambio de dirección. Sabiendo de antemano que a él si le respondería la pregunta, por el solo hecho de no haberse prendido a su brazo como si fuera una sanguijuela.

—¿Qué hay allá?

Sin mover un músculo de sus facciones, sin suavizar ni endurecer su semblante. Sin manifestar ningún tipo de apego a sus propias palabras, respondió —Konoha.

**

* * *

**

—Ino... tú no vienes —repitió por enésima vez el hombre de aburridos ojos marrones y cabello azabache erizado recogido en una corta cola alta, acentuando en cada una de sus palabras el tono imperativo de ellas. Tratando, aunque fallando miserablemente, de sonar firme y no suplicante. No tenía sentido, de todas formas, no haría caso. No escucharía. Ino era del tipo de persona que rara vez hace algo solo porque alguien más lo dice y del tipo que se rehúsa a seguir órdenes contra las cuales está. Y este, definitivamente, era uno de esos casos en que Shikamaru sabía Ino se relevaría ante él. Ino era del tipo problemático.

La mujer, que permanecía a su lado sujetando su larga y rubia cabellera lacia en una cola alta, frunció el ceño. Disconforme, Ino estaba disconforme y eso él podía leerlo sin mayores problemas en su rostro. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para descifrarlo. Cuando su joven compañera estaba enfadada, se aseguraba que todos y cada uno de los presentes lo supiera.

Chouji decidió interceder, haciendo uso de su bondad para intentar persuadirla. Sabiendo, también, de antemano que era inútil —Ino, creo que Shikamaru tiene razón.

—No. Si la frente de marquesina va, yo voy.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. Allí iba nuevamente la excusa de la vieja rivalidad eterna. ¿Acaso la mujer no se cansaba de alegar una y otra vez lo mismo? —Por problemático que sea, Sakura fue recomendada para la misión por la Hokage. Tú no.

Ino sonrió ampliamente, ajustando el lazo que sostenía su cabello y pasando a asegurar la liga que mantenía su estuche para kunai sujeto a su muslo —Ese es un pequeño tecnicismo.

—¿Pequeño? —insistió Shikamaru, fastidiado por la situación. Si Ino los acompañaba, cometería una tontería o una locura (como estaba destinado a suceder) y sería él quien tuviera que hacerse cargo de ella—. Ino, no se tu concepto de pequeño pero ese es un GRAN tecnicismo.

Ella hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, desechando la obviedad que su compañero de equipo había decidido señalar —Oh Shikamaru... tú siempre fijándote en tonterías, es por eso que no consigues una mujer.

Él chasqueó la lengua, mascullando —Quien dijo que quiero una —antes de voltearse y pedir ayuda a su amigo. El cual se encogió de hombros, rendido. Era inútil, ambos lo sabían. Ino era un caso perdido, y ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Una cuarta voz, de alguien que acababa de llegar a la gran entrada de la aldea, atrajo la atención de todos hacia la persona en cuestión —¡¿Cerda?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

La rubia sonrió, triunfal, y replicó —Yo también voy.

—¡Pero-

—Tsunade me convocó —mintió, descaradamente. ¿Qué importaba una mentira más? ¿Qué cambio podía provocar?. Todo en ella era una mentira, y eso a nadie parecía importarle. Solo veían el acto. Entonces, ¿por qué debían hacer un gran escándalo sobre esto? No lo sabía. Pero en el instante en que vio a Shikamaru separar los labios para delatarla, reaccionó; dándole un fuerte pisotón para silenciarlo.

—Ouch... mujer —se quejó, observando su pie adolorido.

Ella sonrió, alegremente; pero murmuró entre dientes, solo para que él y nadie más que él pudiera oírlo —Tú cállate.

—Ino... —la mirada de ella le indicó que era el fin de la discusión. Rendido, asintió y observó a Chouji de reojo; quien también se abstuvo de decir algo—. En fin... ¿ya estamos todos?

Todos los presentes; Sai, Sakura y Naruto, que acababan de llegar, asintieron y tras revisar sus respectivos equipajes partieron hacia la salida. Dejando, lentamente atrás, la aldea. Shikamaru sabía, y lo sabía perfectamente porque la conocía, que Ino solo resultaría un problema para ellos (principalmente para él) y sabía también que todo aquello era un error. Un gran error.

**

* * *

**

—Alto —todos se detuvieron al instante. Los cuatro miembros del antes llamado Hebi y ahora nombrado Taka, se mantuvieron inmóviles sobre las ramas de un árbol. Karin, quien obviamente viajaba forzosamente junto a Sasuke, olfateó el aire en señal de precaución.

—Presiento seis tipos de chakra distintos —el Uchiha asintió.

—¿Konoha? —preguntó Juugo. Una vez más, Sasuke asintió.

La excitación comenzó a correr por las venas del último y más alborotado y belicoso miembro del grupo. El cual comenzó a sacar su espada sin reparo alguno —¡Una bienvenida, que divertido! ¿Puedo matarlos, Sasuke?

La mirada oscura y fría que este le dedicó, con sus antes ojos negros y ahora ojos carmesí, le indicó que solo podría actuar si él se lo permitía. Frustrado, el hombre asintió —¡Bah, que aburrido!

Pero Sasuke lo ignoró. Solo permaneció inhumanamente inmóvil, acuclillado sobre la corteza de madera de la gran rama sobre la que se encontraba posado; examinando con su sharingan algún punto distante en la distancia. Aguardando. Calculando y analizando. Percibiendo la sensación de familiaridad en el aire, pero solo se trataba de eso. Reconocimiento. Aquellas personas no podían provocar ningún otra sensación en él, eran el pasado, uno molesto, un pasado que constantemente lo perseguía y que debía ser erradicado.

—Cuando yo de la orden... ataquen...

**

* * *

**

—Alto —todos se detuvieron al instante. Los seis miembros que viajaban a través del frondoso bosque se mantuvieron inmóviles en la hierba sobre la cual permanecían en pie. Shikamaru se acuclilló y analizó el terreno.

—¿Qué demonios, Shikamaru? —espetó la rubia. Este hizo una señal de que hiciera silencio, rogando que –por una vez en su vida- decidiera hacerle caso. Afortunadamente para él, ese fue el caso. Ino se silenció al instante. Lo cual, por contradictorio que sonara, perturbó aún más a Shikamaru. Ino no se callaba, NUNCA lo hacía, y menos aún porque alguien se lo ordenaba. Aquello no era buena señal. No lo era. Algo definitivamente andaba mal con Ino.

Aún así, se forzó a ignorar el hecho por el momento. Pues tenían problemas más importantes —Tenemos un comité de bienvenida.

Todos los presentes, asintieron y adoptaron tanto posiciones ofensivas como defensivas. Sakura, quien estaba destinada como médica ninja, se colocó atrás de todo para asistir a quien lo necesitara y mantenerse al margen de la batalla. Naruto, impaciente, comenzó a hacer circular su chakra. Sai desenrolló un pergamino y colocó la punta entintada de la pluma sobre este, e Ino, Chouji y él adquirieron una de las tantas posiciones que habían entrenado a lo largo de los años como miembros del trío Ino-Shika-Cho.

—Ino... —advirtió el moreno— No hagas ninguna tontería.

Ella solo sonrió —¿Cuándo he hecho una? —y fue entonces que supo que algo sucedería. Que Ino lo sabía, y que lo había planeado desde el inicio. Desde antes de salir de la aldea. O, quizá, desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera replicar a las palabras de ella o hacer algo al respecto; tres personas saltaron frente a ellos. Eran minoría, si, pero había algo en ellos que los hacía peligrosos. Eran inestables, eso saltaba a la vista; y había algo más. La imagen del sello maldito comenzó a expandirse sobre la piel de uno de ellos deformándolo completamente, el otro, continuaba sonriendo dementemente. La tercera, una mujer, aguardaba detrás de ambos; también en posición ofensiva.

Naruto, impaciente como siempre, comenzó la batalla interrogando efusivamente al enemigo —¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

La mujer pelirroja rió maliciosamente —Cómo si fuéramos a decirte eso, rata de Konoha.

El rubio creó una serie de clones de sombra y tres de ellos atacaron al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, la fuerza descomunal rechazó a todos ellos arrojándolos contra el resto y haciéndolos desaparecer. Los siguientes ataques fueron igualmente rechazados.

Ino, por otro lado, permaneció inmóvil junto a Shikamaru; observando la situación. Éste, por su parte, la miraba de reojo pero de eso ella era conciente. Él lo sabía, Shikamaru lo sabía; pero aquello no era una verdadera sorpresa. Después de todo, el hombre era un genio.

—¿No intentarás detenerme?

Él no manifestó otra cosa que aburrimiento —¿Servirá de algo o gastaré mi energía?

Ino sonrió —Gastarás energía.

Shikamaru asintió, preparándose para realizar su jutsu de posesión de sombras —Lo supuse. Si será una pérdida de tiempo, entonces, supongo que no tiene demasiado sentido...

La sonrisa en los labios de ella se hizo aún más amplia —Esta debe ser la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Tienes razón... y la última.

Por un instante, su determinación flaqueó. Observando a Chouji, ajeno completamente a la conversación de sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban manteniendo, el sentimiento se acrecentó. Dudó. Pero no demasiado.

—¡Tsk! Las mujeres son tan problemáticas... dicen querer una cosa y después se contradicen.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por un instante, solo por un instante. Por un momento oportuno y la alineación de alguna fuerza invisible y definitiva, Ino sintió deseos de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. No lo haría. No había en ella arrepentimientos ni lágrimas.

Shikamaru acomodó aún más su cuerpo para realizar su jutsu y murmuró, casi sin mover los labios y en un efímero susurro —Me arrepentiré probablemente, siempre supe que me traerías problemas y la Hokage me reprenderá por esto... pero no puede evitarse supongo, es demasiado problemático... —Ino lo miró confundida—. Yo lo retendré para ti...

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, susurró —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. No pensé demasiado en ello. Como dije, es problemático...

Ella sonrió, murmuró —Gracias —y empezó a correr. Rogando por que ambos sobrevivieran. Por que todos ellos lo hicieran. Sabiendo que, probablemente, nunca más los volviera a ver. Pero esa era la decisión que había tomado e Ino no se retractaría de ella, nunca lo hacía.

Dejando atrás los gritos que llamaban su nombre y los intentos de los enemigos de detenerle el paso, continuó corriendo y corriendo hasta que se detuvo debajo de un árbol; envarada y serena. Alguien cayó a sus espaldas, con un sonido ahogado y mudo. Ese sigilo, esa gracia, esa habilidad... No podía tratarse de nadie más.

Un cuerpo presionado contra su espalda la paralizó, sobre su cálido cuello se recostó la hoja fría y metálica de una largas y prolongada katana, pero Ino no se inmutó, sino que sonrió tan amplia y alegremente como le fue posible —Hola Sasuke...

Este rozó la hoja contra la pálida piel de ella, produciendo un pequeño corte oblicuo del cual manaron unas pocas gotas de un líquido espeso y rojo —Sigues siendo una kunoichi mediocre y una inútil como siempre.

Ella solo continuó sonriendo, sus largas pestañas oscilando hasta descender completamente con el párpado como si se tratara de un telón que cubría sus azules ojos —Me gusta pensar que mejoré, un poco.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Tú que crees, _Sasuke-kun_? —ronroneó. Su voz inusualmente dulce y poco acorde a la situación.

Al descender la mirada, Sasuke notó la punta de un kunai insertada en su muslo. Una que Ino enterró un poco mas con la palma de su mano —¿Qué demonios-

Él nunca era engañado. Nunca era timado ni nada escapaba a sus ojos. Nada era capaz de huir a su prodigiosa mirada, de ninguna forma. Entonces, ¿cómo había logrado ella herirlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traspasar con tal facilidad sus defensas?. La había subestimado, esa era la única explicación. Él la había dejado, deliberadamente y en su arrogancia, atravesar sus barreras. Pues era peor aún admitir que había algo en ella que le había hecho bajar sus defensas, que había algo en ella que le había dado la sensación de ser una pobre muchacha en apuros, una sobre la cual él se había abalanzado cual bestia. Porque algo tan hermoso como lo era ella no podía causar daño alguno, o eso él había creído.

—Tiene veneno.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes, dejando caer al piso la katana y arrancando la hoja de su carne —Tú eres veneno.

Ino sonrió, dando media vuelta y girando entre sus dedos un pequeño tallo con una flor blanca en la punta —Adelfa... las crecemos en la tienda de flores.

Una vez más, la idea de que algo tan hermoso y deslumbrante no podía ser dañino alcanzó su mente. Había cometido un error, la había creído inofensiva. La había creído una damisela en apuros aguardando a ser devorada, la había visto caminar directo a su trampa y la había aguardado confiado de ser quien acabara con ella; pero había sido él el engañado. Y ahora podía verle las espinas.

—Ino...

Ella volvió a sonreír, con la misma sonrisa alegre que había visto cuando aún estaban en Konoha —Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre, Sasuke-kun.

Él se tambaleó y recostó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol sobre el cual había permanecido hasta entonces, fijando sus ojos –ahora nuevamente negros- en los azules de ella. Extendiendo la mano, la atrajo hacia él y no se sorprendió de ver que la rubia no oponía resistencia. Sino que presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, suave y lentamente. Como el veneno que corría por sus venas. Y así la sintió él, como veneno corroyéndole las venas, desgarrándoselas. Aún así, en el vértigo correspondió el beso. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizá porque era cálida contra él, quizá porque era distinta a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes, quizá porque había tenido las agallas de hacer algo como lo que había hecho. Quizá porque sabía que ella aún lo amaba como cuando tenían 11 años. Quizá las razones eran eternas, o no había ninguna. Solo lo hizo. Devolvió el beso, como intentando envenenarla a ella también, como queriendo pasarle el mismo veneno que lo recorría a él a ella. Entonces, besó el corte que él mismo había hecho en su cuello y ella no se resistió sino que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Y, mordiendo su propio labio, impregnó de su sangre la de ella.

—Ahora tú también... estás envenenada —musitó, jadeando contra el cuello de ella.

Ino sonrió suavemente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él —Lo se. Siempre lo estuve.

Y fue entonces que lo notó, que lo comprendió. Él no era la bestia que se había creído ser, era humano. Débil, como cualquier otro ser humano. Había caído en la trampa más obvia, la más antigua, y lo había hecho sin ofrecer la menor resistencia. No había ofrecido la menor resistencia a ella, ni a su veneno. Se había dejado contaminar y se había dejado aprovechar porque la había creído inocente y demasiado hermosa y pura para ser dañina. Pero no lo era, ni inocente ni pura ni inofensiva. Era hermosa, eso era un hecho irrefutable pero estaba vacía. Era una coraza, vacía, de belleza. Una muñeca sin corazón. Como medusa, destinada a volver de piedra y hacer desaparecer a aquel que la mirara demasiado tiempo. Ella era la bestia, era ambas. Era la bestia, porque un monstruo es solo tan bueno como su disfraz y ella lo había engañado perfectamente. Eso lo hacía a él la bella, la víctima. _Irónico_. Pensó. Que los papeles se hubieran invertidos. Y que ambos resultaran ser la bella y la bestia.


End file.
